nunca me separare de ti
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: al fin alice y shun estan juntos pero por una confusion shun termina con alice por culpa de klaus
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me separare de ti

Era una mañana clara y Shun me había pedido ir a verlo en el parque para decirme algo – ¿Shun? Para que me hablaste- dije nerviosa-¿? A hola Alice te llame para…- decía mientras aparecía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas_ Alice te llame para decirte que te amo- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza lo cual me sorprendió así que me asome para ver su rostro- Shun yo también te amo- dije mientras me acercaba mas a su rostro hasta cortar la distancia entre nosotros hasta que sus labios se juntaban con los míos- te amo- le dije al separarme de el – yo también te amo- me susurro al oído

Los mese pasaron y Shun y yo éramos sumamente felices uno con el otro hasta que paso esto:

Yo estaba caminando por el parque hasta que vi un compañero de clase triste_ que te pasa Klaus- le pregunte hasta que me miro pícaramente y me beso-¿¡que crees que haces!- le dije tras golpearlo y después me fije que Shun había visto todo y vi que salió corriendo -¡Shun!- gritaba pero no me contestaba hasta que se detuvo –porque lo hiciste pensé que estábamos juntos me dijo –ESTAMOS juntos- le conteste – ya no mas Alice esto es el final- el dijo – no, no NO- llore – lo siento pero me retiro de aquí- me dijo mientras se alejaba en cuanto yo estaba de rodillas hasta que aparecieron runo, dan y klaus -¡ alejate de mi!- le grite a klaus- ¿que pasa alice?- me pregunto runo- primero que klaus se aleje de mi- dije entre sollozos-´klaus sera mejor que te alejes- advirtio dan a lo que se fue alejand vcon una sonrisa malevola - ahori si, ¿ que te pasa alice?- prregunto runo - es shun el y yo...-alcanze a decir - ¡ el te hizo esto! ahora si vera quien es dan ku...- gritaba dan hasta que lo inerrumpi- no, no dan el no me hizo nada es por klaus- les conte lo que paso- ahora si,si lo vuelvo a ver terminara en el cielo- decia runo - lo que menos me importa es vengarme quiero regresar con shun porque yo... yo ... yo lo AMO- grite- vaya alice es de verdad, no te preocupes te ayudaremos- decia dan mientras me ponia la mano para levantarme - que te parece si te quedas a dormir a mi casa- me dijo runo- esta bien pero le preguntare a mi abuelo- le conteste.

Mas tarde en la noche, runo estaba dormida y por mi mente solo pasaba una cosa... suhn. no podia sacarlo de mi mente hasta que me quede dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugan no me pertenece ni los personajes

-¡Shun!- gritaba- ¡Shun! ¡! No… no… NO porque lo hiciste Klaus- lloraba mientras miraba a Shun tirado en el suelo quien había sido atravesado por una bala que había disparado Klaus pero en eso desperté por una voz familiar -¡ALICE DESPIERTA!-gritaba runo – que, que paso- pregunte- eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees?-dijo mi mejor amiga- ¿Qué paso?¿porque gritabas?- me cuestiono runo a lo que le conté lo que paso en sueño-a ya veo… no te preocupes Alice no pasara, bueno para olvidarnos de esto vamos a …- dijo runo hasta que fue interrumpida por el timbre – ya voy- grito runo mientras se alejaba dejándome en el cuarto pensando hasta que en un momento volvió con dan y… - ¡Shun!- grite de felicidad al verlo con lo que fui hacia el a abrazarlo – lo lamento Alice, dan me explico lo que paso y fui un idiota- me dijo – no te preocupes porque yo te ….- fui interrumpida – …yo te amo- estuvimos a pocos centímetros para besarnos hasta que… - oye Alice porque se escucho que alguien grito hace rato- al escuchar esto por parte de dan empecé a llorar llevándome las manos a la cara-¡ya vez lo que haces dan!- dijo runo mientras lo golpeaba – tranquila Alice si nos cuentas lo que paso estarás mejor- me decía Shun tras abrazarme –esta bien- les conteste y les dije lo que soñé – Alice eso no pasara- me animaba Shun

3años después

-Feliz cumpleaños Alice- me decía runo con una gran sonrisa – gracias pero sabes donde esta Shun- le pregunte – a si lo vi en el bosque- me contesto – gracias runo ahorita nos vemos- le dije alejándome

En el bosque me había tardado un buen rato buscando a Shun pero al final lo encontré -¡Shun!- le grite – Alice es muy peligroso que estés aquí- me dijo pero en eso apareció Klaus con un arma – tienes dos opciones : aléjate de ello o muere tu escoges- decía Klaus apuntando a Shun- no, nunca me separare de ella- dejo Shun poniéndose frente a mi- bueno entonces muere- dijo Klaus disparando y desapareció – el sueño- susurre así que en eso jale a Shun lo que provoco una herida grave en su brazo pero se había salvado la vida- lo siento Shun- me disculpe- pero que dices me salvaste la vida- me dijo – pero tu brazo…- alcance a decir- mi brazo no importa lo que importa es que estamos bien- me contesto lo cual provoco que me sonrojara y me abrazara – nunca me separare de ti- susurro

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y esto tendrá continuación pero como otra historia, ahorita la escribiría pero no me han regresado mi libreta jeje **

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
